Lisa, Greg y ¿quién más?
by rasaaabe
Summary: Cuddy y House mantienen una especie de relación sentimental hasta que un día aparece una persona secreta que corteja a la decana. ¿Qué pasará?¿Quién será esa persona? Entrar, leer y opinar.
1. Chapter 1

El sentir el tacto de aquella mano sobre su piel la hacía sentir viva, la hacía sentir feliz. Aquella mano que pertenecía al hombre que estaba durmiendo a su lado, ese médico rebelde al que admiraba y al que amaba, porque ahora si podía aceptarlo, ella amaba a Greg House por encima de todas las cosas. Lo había amado desde sus años de universidad en los cuales habían tenido un affaire, que terminó fracasando.

Lisa Cuddy nunca se había considerado una mujer romántica, por esa razón la manera pasional del nefrólogo la complementaba a la perfección. En sus furtivos encuentros toda esa tensión sexual que en el hospital se transmitían con comentarios sarcásticos, miradas y gestos, se transformaba en un desborde de placer, sensaciones pero sobretodo cariño.

La relación sentimental entre ambos médicos se había llevado a cabo al enterarse House de la relación que mantenía su amigo James Wilson con una antigua candidata a su actual equipo de diagnóstico, nada más y nada menos que Amber, la zorra despiadada. Al perder tiempo de estar con su amigo, House se pasaba menos tiempo en el hospital con lo que las discusiones con Cuddy habían ido en aumento y la tensión entre ellos también, hasta que una noche terminó por desbocarse, de aquello hacía ya más de dos meses.

Al notar los rayos de Sol filtrase por entre las persianas a medio bajar, Cuddy se levantó y se dirigió al baño para ducharse tranquilamente mientras rememoraba de nuevo como aquellas manos y aquella boca la habían echo llegar al cielo. Mientras la decana del Princeton Plainsboro se duchaba, Greg despertó al notar el vacío que había dejado el cuerpo de la mujer en la cama.

Pasados unos minutos, Lisa salió del baño envuelta en una pequeña toalla. Sonrió a House desde la puerta para luego acercarse y darle un tierno beso de buenos días. El médico quería seguir con aquel contacto pero la decana se separó debido a que tenía una importante reunión a primera hora con unos importantes benefactores del hospital, y aun se tenía que vestir y desayunar.

Desayunaron en silencio, no necesitaban las palabras para comunicarse. Una vez terminaron, House cogió su moto, Cuddy su coche, y ambos se dirigieron al hospital. Entraron juntos y el nefrólogo siguió a la decana a su despacho donde a Lisa le esperaba un precioso ramo de rosas rojas. La mujer al ver el ramo de aquellas preciosas flores encima de su mesa se sorprendió.

— ¿Quién es el que te manda flores?

— No lo se pero tiene muy buen gusto

Aquella respuesta no le hizo ninguna gracia a House. Lo primero era que alguien se había atrevido a enviarle flores a SU Lisa, ciertamente no tenían nada formal y que nadie sabía de sus encuentros pero ella era terreno privado; la otra cosa que no le había gustado es que a ella le hubieran gustado las flores, aquellas rosas rojas que él ahora mismo tenía en sus manos y de las cuales estaba mirando la tarjeta que ponía lo siguiente:

_Lisa,_

_Se que tu belleza no es equiparable a estas hermosas flores, tú eres mucho más bella de lo que jamás pueda llegar a serlo cualquier otra cosa sobre la faz de la Tierra pero espero que conformes con dichas flores porque ellas representan lo que tu eres para mi, porque lo que tu eres para mí es: belleza, frescura, ternura pero a la vez también eres sobriedad, rectitud y serenidad._

_Siento no tener el valor suficiente para desvelar mi identidad, aunque eso sea lo de menos porque mi querida Lisa lo que yo siento no corresponde a un nombre, corresponde a algo mucho más intenso que cada vez que te veo me quema por dentro._

_Atentamente tu amable Robin,_

_XX_

Después de leer lo que estaba escrito en la tarjeta la crispación de House aumentó mientras que la sonrisa de Cuddy siguió amplia adornando su rostro. Hacía tanto tiempo que la decana no recibía rosas que aquello le había alegrado el día, contando que estaban a escasos días de San Valentín todavía le había sabido mejor.

— No se como se puede ser tan azucarado, con estas palabras ha estado apunto de subirme el azúcar y tener que ingresar en urgencias.

— Pues a mi me ha hecho ilusión, está bien que de vez en cuando alguien te regale cosas y eso de tener un admirador tiene su morbo

— Como encuentre a ese tal Robin Hood que se vaya preparando porque a mi lado el Sheriff de Nottingham es un angelito

— Estás muy atractivo celoso pero no te pega House, aparte ya sabes que a mi solamente me atraen los médicos con barba de dos días y que sean sarcásticos, insoportable a la par que unos capullos integrales

El beso que siguió a esta aclaración de Cuddy fue rápido pero sirvió para restablecer un poco el carácter de House aunque no del todo. Sin decir una palabra salió del despacho de la decana en dirección al despacho de Wilson esperando poder desahogarse con el oncólogo como siempre hacía en estos casos, y dejando a la decana con una sonrisa en la cara preparada ya para asistir a la importante reunión que tenía en escasos minutos.

_Continuará_

**Hola antes que nada agradecer a ****Rowen de la H**** y a ****NessylovesRoger**** por dejarme comentarios en mi anterior historia.**

**Vengo con una historia de más de un capítulo pero que tampoco será demasiado larga y en la cual se admiten apuestas para ver quien es la persona que se esconde bajo el pseudónimo de Robin.**

**Espero que mediante comentarios me hagáis llegar vuestros pareceres.**

**Nos vemos**


	2. Chapter 2

La reunión con el benefactor había sido bastante positiva, eso se notaba en la amplia sonrisa que seguía manteniendo Cuddy al salir de la sala de juntas. Al caminar hacia su despacho, la decana, le comenzó a dar vueltas a la persona que le había dejado el ramo de rosas. ¿Desde cuando una decana de un hospital tiene admiradores? Se preguntaba Lisa al tiempo que pensaba que aquello era mucho más propio de las estrellas de cine o de televisión.

Por su parte House había mantenido una conversación con Wilson, sobre la relación de éste con Amber. El nefrólogo no sabía como el bueno de Jimmy podía haber caído en las redes de la zorra ambiciosa, aunque ésta parecía haber cambiado, él no se lo creía porque las personas no cambian.

Al terminar de hablar con Wilson se dirigió a su despacho a ver a sus patitos, estaban relajados sin nada que hacer ya que no tenían caso. Taub se estaba tomando un café, Kutner mirando por la ventana y 13 mirando unos informes del caso que habían resuelto unos días antes. En aquel ecosistema que era su despacho faltaba el infiltrado de la decana del hospital, Foreman.

— Veo que hoy no hay ningún enfermillo que necesite mi gran habilidad para que salve su vida mientras vosotros le torturáis con pruebas casi siempre innecesarias.

Los tres subordinados de House, al no notar que éste había entrado en el despacho levantaron la vista. Los nuevos patitos ya sabían como era su nuevo jefe, al igual que sabían no tomarse en cuenta sus comentarios por más sarcásticos o hirientes que llegaran a ser, dado el caso.

— ¿Dónde está el infiltrado de Cuddy?

— Foreman ha ido al despacho de Cuddy. Ella ha venido por aquí y lo ha reclamado

Al escuchar que Lisa había salido ya de la reunión, Greg decidió ir a su despacho para molestarla un rato y para ver que le estaba contando Foreman. Antes de salir de su despacho mandó a sus 3 subordinados pasar consulta por él, se quejaron un poco pero terminaron accediendo.

Cojeando, House llegó al despacho de la decana del Princeton Plainsboro, donde se encontró con ésta y con Foreman, los dos conversando sabe Dios sobre que, lo que si que notó Greg fue la gran sonrisa que tenía su pareja en la cara.

— Cuantas veces te he dicho que a quien tienes que hacerle caso es a papá y no a mamá

Aquellas palabras que había soltado House a Foreman hicieron que los dos ocupantes del despacho levantaran la vista hacía el nefrólogo. Cuddy con un sonrisa aunque con un poco de resignación y Foreman pensando en lo agobiante que podía llegar a ser el gran genio del diagnóstico, al cual no se quería terminar pareciendo aunque iba por ese camino.

— Buen trabajo Eric

— Gracias Cuddy

Una vez Foreman le agradeció las palabras a Lisa, éste salió en busca del equipo de House. Dentro del despacho Greg se acercó a Cuddy y al estar relativamente cerca, sin levantar sospechas si se veían interrumpidos, el doctor le preguntó sobre la reunión y sobre el porque le agradecía a Foreman. La decana le comentó sobre la reunión pero no le dijo nada sobre la felicitación a su antiguo patito.

— Pensé que habrías tirado esas flores

House se había dado cuenta que el regalo de la persona anónima estaba colocado en un bonito florero, en aquel lugar el ramo de rosas lucía impresionante. Sabía que estar molesto porque Cuddy se hubiera quedado con las flores era una tontería, también sabía que la decana solamente lo quería a él pero el que la gente no supiera que ella solamente era para él lo comenzaba a afectar.

— Son bonitas, no las voy a tirar

La decana seguía con su sonrisa, aquella imborrable desde que mantenía una relación con el que ella sabía que era el amor de su vida. Les había costado mucho dar el paso de establecerse como pareja, sobretodo a él aceptar lo que sentía por la mujer, pero ambos sabían que no podrían vivir el uno sin el otro, sin esos comentarios subidos de tono que le dedicaba House a Cuddy, sin que ella lo mandara a pasar consultas y que el no le hiciera ni caso, y lo que ambos sabían con total certeza era que no podrían estar sin tocar el uno el cuerpo del otro

— Tendrías que estar pasando consultas ya que no tienes ningún caso

— He mandado a mis patitos, así dejan tiempo libre a papá para que pase tiempo jugando con mamá a médicos

Al decir aquello House se acercó a los cristales, cerró la puerta con la llave cerro la especie de persianas que tenía el despacho, así desde fuera no se podía ver lo que dentro estaba haciendo la decana del hospital

— Greg, se puede saber que estás haciendo

— Pensé que estaba claro, ama

El nefrólogo no dijo nada más porque ya estaba cogiendo a Lisa para besarla. Ella al principio se negó al pensar en que aquello no estaba bien pero terminó cediendo al notar como Greg la había guiado hasta el sofá, de su despacho, y la estaba tumbando mientras que sus manos se colaban por entre la ropa para tocar la piel dándole y transmitiéndole placer.

Varios minutos después, ambos aun recuperándose de su furtivo y pasional encuentro, alguien intentó entrar en el despacho de Cuddy. La endocrinóloga al ver que tenía que abrir, se arregló lo mejor que pudo e instó a Greg a hacer lo mismo. Segundos después ambos estaban listos para recibir a quien estaba esperando fuera del despacho.

— James¿necesitas algo?

— ¿Has visto a House?

— Unas pocas horas sin verme y ya no puedes vivir, si es que soy tan imprescindible en tu vida Jimmy que hasta te has cogido mi versión femenina como pareja

Las palabras de Greg le llegaron a Wilson desde detrás de Cuddy. Al verlo con aquella sonrisa, después de la mala cara que tenía hacía un rato cuando lo había ido a ver a su despacho, James entendió de que iba todo aquello. En aquellos momentos se estaba dando cuenta lo ciego, o lo enamorado, que había estado hasta entonces para no darse cuenta que en el tiempo que él llevaba con Amber algo entre su amigo y su jefa, y amiga, había cambiado. No había que ser demasiado inteligente para darse cuenta que las persianas bajadas, la puerta cerrada y la espera para que le abriera, era debido a que habían estado pasando un buen rato, cosa que sus sonrisas pícaras y cómplices afirmaban.

— A solucionar vuestros problemas matrimoniales en vuestro despacho que yo tengo mucho que hacer

Dicho esto, Cuddy hecho a House de allí y Wilson como no podía ser de otro modo lo comenzó a avasallar con preguntas sobre su relación con Lisa. Greg estaba mucho más animado, después de la pasión con la que se le había entregado Cuddy su día se había arreglado completamente, tanto se había arreglado que le terminó contando a Wilson que estaba con la decana, a pesar de no contar ningún detalle íntimo.

Al cansarse de escuchar a Wilson preguntarle sobre él y Lisa salió del despacho del oncólogo. Se dirigió a la clínica a supervisar si sus patitos estaban pasando las consultas como le había ordenado. Al primero que encontró fue a Kutner que estaba mirándole las retinas a un niño, después encontró a 13 que estaba escuchando a un anciano contarle que de noche respiraba con dificultad, y finalmente en otra consulta encontró a Taub con una joven que a saber que le sucedería.

— Tus nuevos subordinados son eficientes

Se giró a ver quien le había hablado aunque ya sabía a quien pertenecía esa voz con la que trabajó más de tres años y medio. Ahí estaba su antiguo patito rubio, Robert Chase, ahora empleado en el hospital como cirujano.

— Mis patitos son unos angelitos comparados con los demonios que tenía antes: uno pijo rubio, otro negro delincuente y para terminar una santa con conciencia

Decir esto e irse de allí fue todo junto. House dejó a Chase con la réplica en la boca, no le apetecía que un antiguo miembro de su equipo le estuviera hablando sobre algo que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Greg se dirigió a su despacho y allí estuvo todo lo que restaba de día jugando con su pelotita y escuchando música, siempre con unos solos de guitarra impresionantes.

La noche llegó y el jefe del departamento de diagnóstico se acercó al despacho de Cuddy, estuvo un rato viéndola trabajar: firmando documentos, escribiendo cosas en el ordenador y sonriendo mientras rememoraba su encuentro de aquel mismo día en aquel mismo despacho

— Tendría que dejar de trabajar, una mujer con esa belleza estaría mejor en su casa disfrutando con su pareja y no aquí muerta de asco entre informes

— Creo que tiene razón doctor House, le haré caso y me iré a casa

Los dos médicos salieron juntos del hospital, House cogió su moto y Lisa su coche. Ambos se dirigieron a casa de la decana donde pasarían otra noche de pasión. Greg no esperó a llegar dentro de la casa, abordó a Cuddy en su coche. La mujer estaba en la gloria pero no quería hacerlo en aquel incómodo lugar así que se dirigió a su casa con House cogiéndola de la cintura y besándole el cuello hasta que llegaron a la puerta y vieron algo que hizo que Greg dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Delante de la puerta de entrada de la casa de Lisa había una caja de bombones con una rosa roja encima y una postal que cogió House y leyó.

_Lisa_

_Se que quizás lo de enviarte regalos, y más el mismo día, puede parecerte acoso pero es que mi mente no puede dejar de pensar en ti. Haga lo que haga siempre estás en mi mente, es imposible sacarte de ella y por ello creo necesario obsequiarte lo máximo posible. _

_No se como expresar lo que siento por ti, solamente puedo decirte que cada vez que te veo me olvido del resto del mundo, en mi mundo solamente existes tú. El amor es lo que tiene, te hace sentir en un mundo perfecto donde la persona a la que se ama lo gobierna todo._

_Espero lograr el valor suficiente para poder expresar lo que siento por ti pero no mediante un papel escrito por mi sino para decirte cara a cara mi sentimiento aunque tenga el convencimiento que no me corresponderás, menos aun teniendo que competir con el doctor House que besa el suelo que tu pisas._

_XX_

_Robin_

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio después de aquella carta con aquellas palabras. House estaba completamente crispado, no sabía quien era el que le decía aquello a Lisa pero el día que se enterara podía comenzar a temblar porque no podía permitir semejante atrevimiento; Cuddy en cambio estaba complacida pero también un poco asombrada por semejantes palabras.

— Entremos

Aquellas palabras de la endocrinóloga hicieron entrar a House que cogió los bombones y la rosa. Una vez dentro Cuddy besó a Greg y lo guió hasta su habitación donde pasaron una gran noche de pasión y donde le dieron un buen uso a los bombones que había recibido Lisa. Un uso placentero y que incrementó su lujuria haciéndolos gozar más el uno del otro.

* * *

**Otro capítulo de esta historia que como mucho tendrá 5, así que quedan tirando por lo alto 3 capitulillos más. **

**Podéis seguir haciendo vuestras apuestas sobre quien será Robin y podéis seguir comentando que os parece la historia.**

**Agradecer antes de despedirme a: ****Rowen de la H****, aCaae, NessylovesRoger, satine011288 y tekaritzi, por dejarme sus comentarios en el primer capítulo.**

**Nos vemos **


	3. Chapter 3

Había pasado una semana desde que Cuddy empezó a recibir detalles y mensajes anónimos. El desconcierto inicial por tener alguien enamorado de ella sin saber quien, dejó paso al sentimiento de halago y también a una discusión con Greg.

Los días pasaban y ya llevaba casi cinco días sin tocar su piel, sin sentir sus manos en la suya, sin sentir sus labios por su cuerpo, y sin escuchar su voz en su oído susurrarle mientras hacían el amor. Aquello estaba resultando mucho más duro de lo que jamás hubiera pensado Lisa, estar separada de Greg era la peor tortura y más en aquellos momentos.

Sabía que ella era la culpable de todo, al no querer dar a conocer su relación, aunque sabía que Greg solamente quería que se conociera para que la persona que le estuviera enviando aquellos mensajes desistiera. Entendía que el nefrólogo estuviera celoso, ella en el mismo caso también lo hubiera estado, siendo sinceros Lisa Cuddy sentía celos de Cameron y de 13, de la primera porque aunque estuviera con Chase aun se pasaba mucho por donde su antiguo jefe al que se notaba que seguía amando y de 13 porque estaba con él trabajando codo con codo.

Unos golpes en la puerta de su despacho hicieron que la decana saliera de su mundo y del recuerdo de sus problemas, y atendiera a la persona que había ido a su despacho.

— ¿Estás muy ocupada?

— Puedes entrar Wilson

El oncólogo se sentó en el sofá del despacho de su jefa y ella se levantó de donde estaba para sentarse al lado de su amigo. Sabía que James iría a hablar con ella en algún momento sobre su relación con House, aunque también notaba que había algo más de lo que le venía a hablar.

— Tenéis que volver, Cuddy

— James, esto es entre Greg y yo

— Se que no es asunto mío pero a ambos os aprecio y no creo que el causaros daño mutuamente de manera innecesaria os vaya a hacer bien a ninguno de los dos.

— No es mi culpa que tenga a alguien enviándome regalos, tendría que entenderlo

— Estamos hablando de House, sabes como es

— Tú estás hablando de House, yo te hablo de Greg. Él sabe que para mi solamente existe él, por eso no quiero hacer ahora publica la relación porque para mi significa algo más que él sea territorio vetado para las demás personas excepto para mí¿o acaso te crees que me gusta ver como lo mira Cameron?

Wilson sabía que Lisa llevaba razón, sabía que House únicamente quería dar a conocer su relación en aquellos momentos para que quien le estuviera enviando regalos a Cuddy entendiera que ya estaba con él. Aunque sabía que aquello era cierto, también sabía lo que sentía Greg en aquellos momentos, se sentía mal por estar separado de su pareja aunque fuera porque ambos lo habían querido así

— James, estoy embarazada

Aquellas palabras de Lisa hicieron que el oncólogo saliera de sus pensamientos y se quedara realmente impresionado, literalmente su jefa lo había dejado sin palabras

— ¿Lo sabe Greg?

— No se lo he dicho aun, no se como hacerlo. Tengo miedo de que al enterarse reaccione de forma negativa

— Tienes que decírselo o sino se lo diré yo. Él quiere estar contigo y compartir todo lo que ello implique, incluso un niño

James sabía lo duro que estaba siendo para Cuddy contarle eso a él, antes que al padre del niño y hombre del cual estaba enamorado, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento, abrazar a su amiga para darle todo su apoyo

— Mirar que escena tan romántica, Dominatrix y Winnie de Pooh abrazaditos. Creo que acabamos de descubrir a la pareja de moda del Princeton Plainsboro antes de que la hagan pública. El siempre atengo oncólogo James Wilson y la fría decana con unos pecho y un trasero enorme, Lisa Cuddy.

Aquellas palabras cargadas de sarcasmo y resentimiento. Greg pensaba que tenía que ser él quien tuviera a Lisa entre sus brazos y no su amigo que lo miraba con una clara advertencia de que no dijera algo más de lo que se fuera a arrepentir.

— ¿Qué necesitas que autorice, House?

— Un permiso para hacerle una biopsia a mi nuevo paciente, un niño de 6 años

— Puedes hacerla

El ambiente en la habitación, después del intercambio de palabras entre el nefrólogo y la endocrinóloga, estaba tenso y enrarecido. Los nuevos patitos no entendían muy bien que pasaba, en cambio Wilson sabía el porque. Sus dos amigos eran como dos imanes, al estar en una habitación siempre sentían una tensión sexual irrefrenable, un deseo que al estar enfadados y no haberse tocado y amado en días era mucho más difícil de frenar ese impulso.

— Díselo

Después de decirle esa palabra a Cuddy en el oído, Wilson rompió el abrazo y se fue del despacho, no sin antes mirar de nuevo a su amigo y advirtiéndole con la mirada, por segunda vez, que no dijera nada hiriente a la decana del hospital.

House notaba que no podría aguantar demasiado allí sin besar a Cuddy así que decidió emprender la huida. Hizo que sus Taub, Kutner y finalmente 13 salieran con el cerrando el grupo pero no pudo lograr su objetivo de escapar porque Lisa le llamó.

— Cierra la puerta y acércate

— Tengo un enfermillo al que salvar

— No te quitaré más de un minuto, solamente quería que supieras que estoy embarazada. Ahora ya puedes ir a salvar al niño

Cuddy se giró y miró a través de la ventana, el día era frío y la nieve maquillaba el paisaje, todo blanco. House por su parte había entrado en un estado de incredulidad, no podía llegar a imaginarse siendo padre.

Esa noticia que para todo el mundo significaría alegría, el dar a luz a una nueva vida, para alguien fue como si su mundo se rompiera, como si le hubiera caído un vaso de agua helada encima porque sabía que no tenía nada que hacer con Cuddy, menos teniendo a House como adversario, pero guardaba una leve esperanza que se vio totalmente borrada al escuchar, de manera no demasiado legal, la noticia que le daba la decana al que suponía y sabía a ciencia cierta que era el padre. Aquella noche le daría su último regalo y se lo daría en persona.

La persona que estaba enamorada de la decana se dirigió a hacer su trabajo intentando recomponer su corazón roto e intentando sentirse feliz porque al menos la persona a la que amaba estaba feliz y era correspondida en su sentimiento de amor, correspondida por Greg House

* * *

**Próximo capítulo se desvelará quien es Robin y creo que será el último de la historia**

**Agradecer los comentarios de: Rowen de la H, tekaritzi, kmi17, satine011288, Ak1sA, Dean of Medicine**

**Nos vemos**


	4. Chapter 4

El despacho de la decana seguía en un completo e incómodo silencio, la estampa no había variado. Cuddy seguía mirando por la ventana al paisaje nevado mientras que House estaba aun con la mano sujeta al pomo de la puerta abierta. El mejor doctor, y más rebelde, del hospital no sabía como reaccionar ante la noticia, nunca se había planteado la idea de tener un hijo. Aquel desconcierto pasó cuando se dio cuenta que la decana por fin lograría lo que tanto había anhelado.

— Felicidades

— No te comprendo, House

La cara de Lisa mostraba un desconcierto bastante notable, no entendía porque House la felicitaba. El hijo también era suyo, él también tendría que estar feliz por la noticia aunque le costara aceptarlo. Aquella felicitación carente de entusiasmo le había instalado en su corazón un gran desasosiego

— Te felicito porque por fin has conseguido lo que durante tanto tiempo has deseado.

— Pensé que te haría ilusión a ti también

— ¿Estás segura que es mío y no de otro como por ejemplo Jimmy o del tal Robin?

Aquellas palabras fueron como un puñal que se clavó en el corazón de Lisa haciéndolo pedazos. No entendía nada, ¿cómo podía Greg pensar que el hijo que estaba esperando no era suyo?, ¿cómo podía pensar que le habría engañado con alguien? ¿cómo pensar que se podría acostar con alguien más que no fuera el amor de su vida?. Sabía como era él, sabía que la quería pero aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. No permitiría que dudara de su fidelidad, si no quería asumir que aquello era fruto de su amor y pasión entonces no lo quería a su lado. Le hubiera dolido menos que le hubiera dicho que no quería saber nada del niño a que pusiera en duda su paternidad.

— Greg, vete.

— Lisa

— Desde este mismo momento has dejado de formar parte del personal médico de este hospital. Te ahorraré el tener que soportarme ni un segundo más, el tener que pasar consultas, y tú a mi me ahorrarás el tenerte que ver delante soportando tus comentarios lascivos.

House no se podía creer lo que le acababa de decir su Lisa, ella le acababa de despedir. Le había echado por esa maldita pregunta que había salido de su boca. Aquella que no tendría que haber realizado nunca. Él sabía que no sería capaz de engañarlo pero esa maldita pregunta, por su inseguridad al respecto del tema, le había condenado.

— Lisa

— No te acerques ni un paso más

— Pero

— Fuera de mi despacho y de mi vida ahora mismo, Greg House

Las palabras de Cuddy hicieron que el nefrólogo desistiera y saliera del despacho dejando a una destrozada Lisa en él. House avanzó con paso lento, arrastrando el bastón a lo largo del suelo, en dirección a su hasta ahora despacho donde se dedicó a recoger sus cosas. Desde la terraza de su despacho accedió a la del despacho de Wilson que estaba concentrado en unos papeles.

— Cuddy me ha despedido

Aquella noticia realmente impactó a James. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Lisa Cuddy pudiera llegar a despedir al mejor médico del Princeton Plainsboro, lo que le llevó a sospechar que algo muy grave habría echo el nefrólogo a la decana del hospital, a su amiga Lisa.

— ¿Cómo que te ha despedido?

— Me ha dicho que desde este mismo momento ya no formo parte del personal médico del Princeton Plainsboro

— ¿Se puede saber que coño le has echo?

— No es lo que le he echo sino lo que le he dicho

Al decir esa frase, House se sentó en el sofá que su amigo tenía en su despacho y agachó la cabeza dejando descansar ésta entre sus manos. James sabía que si su amigo estaba así de derrotado Lisa estaría rota por dentro. Aun recordaba a la perfección el caso de aquella niña con alergia a la luz, en como House dañó a Cuddy diciéndole que suerte no había llegado a ser madre, en como se la encontró llorando en su despacho, en como ella lo defendía a él, y en como a él no le afectó aquello en lo más mínimo. La situación actual realmente lo preocupaba, era la primera vez que veía a Greg tan devastado desde su ruptura con Stacy, incluso podía jurar que era la primera vez que lo veía con tanto cargo de conciencia y culpabilidad.

— ¿Qué le has dicho?

— He puesto en duda que el niño que espera sea mío

Aquellas palabras eran las últimas que Wilson esperaba que salieran de la boca de su amigo House. En esos momentos entendía a la perfección el porque de la drástica medida que había tomado Cuddy, entendía que su amigo había dañado gravemente a la decana y todo por su habitual costumbre a meter la pata en los momentos más inoportunos.

— Le he preguntado si era mío, tuyo o del tal Robin.

Ante esa declaración la ira invadió completamente al jefe de oncología que le dio un buen puñetazo en la cara a Greg. Aquello ya era demasiado, no entendía como podía poner en duda la fidelidad de Lisa, y menos pensar que él se acostaría con ella, que ambos lo engañarían.

— Eres lo peor, House. No entiendo como ella te ha podido soportar siempre tantas cosas, no entiendo como has podido decirle eso, no entiendo como has podido llegar a pensar que me acostaría con ella sabiendo lo que sientes tú, lo que siente ella, y yo teniendo una relación con Amber.

— Me ha dicho que me vaya de su vida Jimmy

— No se porque te extraña, después de casi tratarla como una cualquiera de las que tu solías pagar, es lo más normal

— No quiero perderla, no puedo perderla

— Tendrías que haberlo pensado antes de hacer las dos cosas que mejor se te dan: meter la pata y herir a Lisa sin motivo.

— Voy a ser padre, no puedo perderla, no a ella, no ahora

— Eso tendrías que haberlo pensado antes

Esas palabras de James fueron las últimas de la conversación. El oncólogo salió de su despacho, sabía que House necesitaba estar solo para reflexionar, decidió ir a buscar a Cuddy a su despacho pero no la encontró. Buscó por todos los lugares a los que solía ir la decana, comenzó por la cafetería, siguió por la clínica y terminó en la sala de juntas, en ninguno de los lugares la encontró. Su instinto le decía que su amiga aun seguía en el hospital y entonces se le ocurrió el lugar donde la podría encontrar.

- Vas a ser una buena madre

La voz de Wilson hizo a Cuddy voltearse, dejó que su vista pasara de los niños, a los cuales llevaba observando largo tiempo, a su amigo. Sabía que el oncólogo ya se había enterado de lo sucedido con Greg en su despacho, conocía tan bien a House que al salir de su despacho sabía que se dirigiría a lamentarse con su único amigo, James Wilson.

- ¿Porqué James?

- Conoces a House mejor que nadie en este mundo, Lisa. Sabes como es, conoces lo que siente, sabes que muchas veces dice cosas que no piensa y esta es una de ellas.

- Se que me quiere pero no puedo hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. No puedo ni quiero seguir luchando por algo que está destinado al fracaso, no funcionó en Michigan y no ha funcionado ahora, estoy cansada de que me haga daño, cansada de justificarlo y dolida por su desconfianza y su duda en la paternidad de nuestro hijo

James sabía que todas las palabras de Lisa eran una realidad, se acercó a ella y la abrazó sentándose a su lado y secando las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. El silencio se posó entre ellos, Lisa apoyando su cabeza en el cuello de Wilson y éste aun con un brazo rodeándole sus hombros relajándola. El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que los dos habían previsto. Aquel abrazo reconfortó a Lisa, no sabía porque se había tenido que enamorar de Greg en vez de haberlo echo de James.

- Gracias

- Siempre estaré ahí para lo que necesites Lisa, para eso están los amigos.

Las palabras de Wilson hicieron que Cuddy lo mirara y éste le diera un beso en la frente al más puro estilo paternal, como cuando un padre intenta reconfortar a un hijo que ha sufrido un gran daño.

- Me tengo que ir porque he quedado con Amber

- ¿Cómo te va con ella?

- Nos va perfecto, espero que sigamos así

- Me alegro por ti James, te mereces ser feliz

- Tú también te mereces ser feliz y no dudo que ese niño que se está formando en tu interior te traerá la felicidad aunque no esté House en el pack

Esa frase del jefe de oncología vino acompañada de una caricia a la inexistente barriguita. Ese gesto cariñoso que tomó a Lisa por sorpresa y que le hizo sentir feliz. Después de dicha caricia Wilson se dirigió a su despacho para recoger sus cosas mientras que Cuddy se encaminó al suyo.

Al dirigirse a su despacho, donde aun le quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer, no se encontró con demasiado personal, no se había dado cuenta pero había pasado más tiempo del esperado abrazada a Wilson y observando a los niños del hospital.

Entró en su despacho y al centrar su vista en su escritorio se quedó impactada. Encima de su mesa había unos patucos blancos y negros con una postal a su lado. La decana se acercó hasta que cogió el regalo y la postal.

_Lisa._

_Como debes de suponer con mi regalo, ya me he enterado de tu futura maternidad. Tengo que decirte que de mi boca no saldrá ni una palabra respecto al tema, tu serás la que se lo comuniques a las personas que quieras._

_Esta va a ser la última carta que recibas, quería retirarme asumiendo mi derrota. Se que lo que siento por ti tardará en desaparecer, si es que algún día lo hace, pero también se que para mi lo único que me sirve es que tú seas feliz, se que ese niño es lo que más feliz te va a hacer y se que es fruto del amor de la relación que has mantenido con House y que por culpa de mis mensajes se ha deteriorado._

_Se perder y asumo mi derrota si con eso te hago feliz, aunque para esa felicidad la consigas al lado de Greg House._

_XX_

_Robin_

Aquella postal hizo que lágrimas afloraran en sus ojos. No sabía quien sería Robin pero aquello de dejar ir a una persona a la que se ama, le demostraba a Lisa que era alguien noble y de buen corazón que prefiere la felicidad de la persona amada a la suya propia.

Cuddy estaba tan metida en su mundo que no se dio cuenta que de las sombras de su despacho salía la persona que había escrito aquellas palabras, esas que estaban llenas de amargura por la perdida de un amor pero a la vez felicidad por el deseo cumplido de la persona a la que amaba

- Felicidades Lisa, veo que te ha gustado mi regalo para tu futuro hijo

Esa voz era conocida para la decana. Sabía de quien era y no lograba asumir que esa persona fuera la que estuviera enamorada de ella. Decidió girarse, para asegurarse de no estar confundida. La endocrinóloga y decana del Princeton Plainsboro se volvió muy lentamente con los ojos cerrados y los patucos y la postal entre sus manos. Al dar la vuelta sobre su cuerpo quedó enfrente, cara a cara, con Robin. En ese momento Cuddy abrió los ojos y allí estaba la persona que persona que le había declarado sus sentimientos mediante cartas y regalos, allí estaba...

**Agradecer a: Rowen de la H, tekaritzi, kmi17, Dean of Medicine, SpOyKyBluE**

**El próximo capítulo ya es el último, por fin sabréis quien se esconde detrás del pseudónimo de Robin, siento haberos dejado así pero así hay más emoción y podéis seguir con vuestras apuestas sobre la identidad de Robin.**

**Gracias por leer la historia.**

**Nos vemos**


	5. Chapter 5

En ese momento Cuddy abrió los ojos y allí estaba la persona que persona que le había declarado sus sentimientos mediante cartas y regalos, allí estaba Trece. Aquello no podía ser, la decana no asumía que su admirador fuera la nueva subordinada de House, de la que ella había estado celosa todo aquel tiempo. La mirada de la nueva patito de House estaba fija en la persona que amaba y la cual no le correspondía, sabía que Cuddy no se hubiera imaginado nunca que iba a ser ella, sabía que antes hubiera pensado en Foreman, Kutner o incluso Wilson.

— ¿Trece?

— Se que no te esperabas que precisamente yo me hubiera enamorado de ti pero te puedo asegurar que esto está siendo muy duro, el decírtelo. Decirle a alguien a quien amas que estará mejor con otra persona, y más si esa persona es la que será el padre del hijo que espera.

— No se que decir, siento no corresponder a tus sentimientos. Espero que esto no influya en tu trabajo con tu nuevo jefe

— ¿Mi nuevo jefe?

— He suspendido a House de empleo y sueldo por un tiempo indefinido. No se le puede dejar de hacer lo que se quiera.

— Lo amas, Lisa. No se que te habrá dicho o hecho pero sabes que lo acabarás perdonando. No creo que nadie mejor que tú conozca a House, quizás el doctor Wilson, aunque no lo creo.

— Te agradezco que intentes animarme pero no puedo hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, en estos momentos no puedo perdonarlo aunque lo quiera como nunca he querido a nadie, aunque Greg House sea el amor de mi vida

La gran decana del Princeton Plainsboro, la mujer de hielo, rompió a llorar aun sosteniendo los patucos y la postal que Trece le había dado. La nueva médico del equipo de House se acercó a la mujer que amaba y la abrazó, la intentó reconfortar a pesar de que su corazón se resquebrajaba más con cada nueva lágrima que esos ojos, que la habían enamorado, dejaban salir.

Ambas mujeres permanecieron en aquella misma posición varios minutos. Trece intentaba aprovechar al máximo el tener a la mujer que amaba para intentar recomponer su corazón roto, por su parte Lisa estaba volviendo a construir su coraza de mujer de hielo a su alrededor

— Gracias

— Perdónalo y disfruta de la vida que solamente él te puede brindar, porque te ama y daría su vida por ti

— No puedo perdonarlo

— Tienes que hacerlo, no solamente por ti sino también por vuestro hijo, esa criatura que llevas dentro de ti y que él al no saber como reaccionar hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió: herirte.

Trece terminó de decir aquello y se fue del despacho, no tenia sentido seguir allí animando a la persona que quieres a que perdone a tu rival en su amor por ella, que Cuddy perdonara a House era algo que acabaría ocurriendo aquello era innegable, solamente hacia falta ver como se miraban ambos para entender que ningún malentendido, o en esa ocasión palabras malintencionadas, los iba a separar; por ese motivo hizo lo que tenia que hacer y eso era animar a Lisa a reencontrar su felicidad en Greg House.

En el despacho Cuddy se quedó pensando en las palabras de Trece. Aquellas palabras de desconfianza de House le habían dolido en el alma pero no podía permitirse que aquello le imposibilitara llegar a ser feliz. Tenía que hablar con Greg y tenia que hacerlo en aquel mismo instante, por aquel motivo salió a buscarlo.

No lo encontraba por ninguna parte, cuando estaba apunto de ir a buscarlo en su casa escuchó el sonido de un piano. Sabiendo que era él quien estaba tocándolo se acercó al lugar, el sitio donde había estado haciendo el casting para conseguir a sus nuevos subordinados, aquel lugar donde todo había comenzado de nuevo.

Entró en la sala y allí estaba él, estaba totalmente volcado en la música y cantando una canción en la cual dejaba claros sus sentimientos, esos sentimientos que únicamente lograba expresar con su piano.

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender que  
si me tocas se quema mi piel, ahora  
tal vez lo puedas entender y no  
te vuelvas si no quieres ver que  
lloro por ti, que lloro sin ti que  
ya lo entendí que no eres para mi y lloro._

— Soy para ti siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré, Greg.

— Lisa

Aquellas palabras de ambos estaban cargadas de sentimientos, los dos sabían lo que querían, pero Lisa no podía perdonarlo en esos momentos a pesar de morirse por hacerlo, aquellas palabras de duda la habían dañado en lo más hondo

— Una vez hace un tiempo me preguntaste en este mismo lugar cuanto tiempo hacía que nos conocíamos, ahora te contesto que el tiempo suficiente para que sepa que lo que me dijiste en mi despacho por lo del niño no lo sentías. Aunque no sintieras lo que me dijiste necesito tiempo para perdonarte esas palabras, Greg.

— Lisa, lo siento.

— Se que lo sientes y también se que me quieres pero dame tiempo, por favor

— Todo el tiempo que necesites pero por favor no me dejes porque no podría soportar perderte

Las palabras de Greg llegaron a lo más profundo del corazón de Lisa, pero lo que de verdad la hizo casi correr a abrazarlo fue ver sus preciosos ojos azules con lágrimas, las cuales bajaban por su rostro.

Al saber que no soportaría mucho sin ir a besarlo, más viéndolo en ese estado, Lisa huyó. En la sala quedó un Greg House más débil que nunca, a pesar de saber que ella volvería a su lado, no podía olvidar todo el daño que le había causado desde que la conocía.

House estuvo tocando por un largo tiempo, dejando fluir sus emociones a través del piano. Entrada la noche decidió dejar aquel lugar para arrastrarse hasta su casa donde seguiría tocando y expresando sus emociones, pero esa llegada nunca tuvo lugar porque el que era uno de los mejores nefrólogos sufrió un grave accidente de moto.

Aquella noticia le fue dada a Cuddy cuando la ambulancia que trasladaba a House llegó al Princeton Plainsboro, aquella noticia se la dio Wilson

— Lisa, tenemos que hablar

— ¿Wilson que haces aquí¿No tendrías que estar con Amber?

— Lisa, escucha. Greg ha tenido un accidente con la moto

La noticia cogió totalmente de improviso a la decana que sufrió un leve mareo, suerte que Wilson estuvo rápido y la rodeó para evitar que sufriera ningún daño, en aquellos momentos y en su estado no podía permitirlo.

— James, dime como está

— Se va a recuperar aunque tiene una conmoción cerebral pero no dudes que Greg vivirá para conocer a su hijo, además el mundo no puede perder a alguien tan capullo como él

Wilson intentó hacer sonreír a Cuddy al tiempo que le acariciaba la espalda con una mano y con la otra le tocaba la barriga.

— Tengo que ir a verlo

El oncólogo sabía que su amiga no estaba en un buen momento para llevarla a ver a House pero también sabía que si él se negaba ella iba a ir igual. Esperaba que Lisa fuera fuerte y que no se derrumbara al ver a la persona que quería conectado a diversas máquinas, aun recordaba lo que sufrió con su operación de la pierna. Tanto Stacy como Lisa se habían venido abajo.

Caminaron lentamente por los pasillos del hospital. Finalmente llegaron a urgencias donde Wilson esperaba encontrarse a House. Ambos buscaron al accidentado nefrólogo pero no lo encontraron así que James decidió acercase a Cameron y preguntarle. La inmunóloga tenía los ojos vidriosos, el ver a su antiguo jefe por segunda vez a las puertas de la muerte la había afectado. La antigua componente del equipo de House les informó que a su antiguo jefe lo habían subido a hacerle diversas pruebas y a comprobar que no le quedarían secuelas.

Lisa abandonó urgencias con Wilson, solamente con un propósito: encontrar a Greg y no separarse de su lado. El encontrar al médico más rebelde del hospital no costó mucho, estaba en la sala del escáner con Foreman observando las imágenes de la cabeza de Greg.

— Eric¿cómo está?

— Se recuperará, no ha sufrido lesiones graves

— Lisa, vamos necesitas descansar

— No pienso dejarlo solo James, no ahora que es cuando más me necesita

El intercambio de palabras, entre dos de los más importantes jefes del hospital, dejó un poco descolocado a Foreman. El neurólogo nunca había visto así a la decana del Princeton Plainsboro, con lágrimas resbalando por su rostro y totalmente derrumbada en lo que respecta al estado anímico.

— Ahora lo iba a llevar a su habitación, si queréis acompañarme

Cuddy no dudó ni un instante en seguir a Foreman, ni tampoco dudó en coger la mano de House. En aquellos momentos le daba completamente igual que la gente se enterara de su relación, a ella lo único que le importaba era volver a ver esos ojos azules a juego con la sonrisa picarona que solía poner cuando le decía sus habituales comentarios jocosos. Quería volver a sentir esa mirada penetrante y juguetona cuando estuvieran haciendo el amor.

Wilson sabía que su amigo iba a despertar. Greg House no es una persona que se deje ganar por cualquier cosa, no se rindió cuando lo de la pierna, tampoco con los disparos que recibió y sabía que no lo haría por un accidente de moto, menos ahora que iba a tener un hijo con la mujer que le había devuelto la alegría, con su media naranja.

Una vez en la habitación, Foreman y Wilson salieron dejando dentro a Cuddy. La decana se sentó al lado de la cama de House, con sus manos cogiendo una de las del hombre que seguía inconsciencia en la camilla

— Greg, venga tienes que despertarte. Se que eres un cabezota, que saldrás de esta y que cuando recordemos esto dentro de un tiempo nos reiremos. Ya te he perdonado lo de tus palabras de duda. Te voy a contar quien es Robin, al final tu contrincante era Trece ¿te lo puedes creer? Pues tienes que agradecerle a ella que te perdone, ella ha sido quien me ha hecho darme cuenta que a pesar de que siempre estás metiendo la pata no puedo tenértelo en cuenta durante más unas pocas horas.

Lisa necesitaba que su hombre abriera esos ojos, nunca pensó que necesitaría tanto algo. Estuvo varias horas hablándole, contándole el como se sentía ahora que por fin se había logrado quedar embarazada.

El sonido de la máquina al que estaba conectado House sacó de su mundo a la decana. La mirada de Cuddy se posó en la pantalla con los signos vitales, en ella vio como se normalizaba todo. En eso estaba cuando notó una leve caricia en la mano

— Lisa

— Greg ¿cómo te encuentras?

— Estoy bien pero estaría mejor si dejas esa linterna y no me intentas dejar ciego

— Veo que sigues siendo tú, sigues molestando cuando se te intenta ayudar

— Soy cojo pero por el momento no me he quedado tonto, cuando lleguemos a casa te voy a demostrar que aun estoy en plenas facultades aunque quizás te lo pueda demostrar ahora mismo

House cogió de la cintura a Cuddy y la acercó a él besándole el cuello. Aquello era la gloria para ambos pero la endocrinóloga se separó

— Greg¿qué haces?

— Jugar a médicos

— Aun no te he perdonado

— ¿Él que me tienes que perdonar¿Qué he hecho?

— No bromees con esto

— No se de lo que me estás hablando Lisa

— ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

— A ti y a mi jugando a papás y a mamás para que luego Wilson nos interrumpiera

Aquello dejó a Lisa un poco preocupada, el que Greg no recordara el porque de su enfado lo cambiaba todo, ahora tendría que volver a decirle lo de su embarazo y no creía poder llegar a soportar otra vez la duda

— Lisa¿estás bien?

— Greg, tengo que decirte una cosa

— Aquí el lisiado te escucha atentamente

— Estoy embarazada

El jefe del departamento de diagnóstico no se imaginaba esa noticia pero el recibirla lo hizo completamente feliz, tanto que sin pensárselo besó a la mujer que lo había echo perder la cabeza.

— Voy a ser padre, voy a ser padre

— Si Greg vamos a tener un niño

La alegría reflejada por House en esta ocasión dejó totalmente impactada a Cuddy, tanto que no se dio cuenta que cuando el nefrólogo se levantó de su cama y salió al exterior de la habitación donde gritó: Amo a Lisa Cuddy y vamos a ser padres

— Greg, cállate

— Cállame tú

— Greg, vuelve a la habitación que aun no estás para levantarte

— Quiero que todo el mundo se entere y por eso el que te voy a callar soy yo

Allí en medio del pasillo House besó a Cuddy, dejando a todos los médicos y personal del hospital que pasaba por el lugar en aquel momento con la boca abierta, porque nadie se imaginaba que la decana y el médico que le daba más quebraderos de cabeza mantenían una relación. Entre todos esos médicos se encontraban los dos únicos que sabían de la existencia de dicha relación, James Wilson que se encontraba con una gran sonrisa en la cara y Trece con una leve sonrisa de amargura viendo como finalmente su Lisa Cuddy era completamente feliz.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Aquí llega el final de esta historia, os tengo que agradecer a todas las personas que la habéis leido la historia y sobretodo a la que habéis comentado. **

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y bueno saber que opináis sobre el que Trece fuera Robin.**

**Nos vemos**


End file.
